The Dream
by Mitzi1
Summary: Double D has a dream....I was torn between ''The dream'' ''Hidden Fantasies'' and ''Hidden Dreams'' for the title of this story. x.x But I had the idea for this story, and it wouldn't leave. So I wrote it. =D Edited for one bad word.


Standard disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd, or Eddy. I do not own the song Bother. But I do own this dream. ^.^!  
  
You could feel the tension in the air. The crowds whispering had grown to a quiet roar. Suddenly the strong cords of a solo guitar rang out over tha audience, and the crowds fell into a deathly silent state. A spotlight flashed on through the abyssmal darkness, and swung onto a single figure sitting on the edge of the stage, playing the guitar. The familiar sock cap bobbed along with his playing. Soon a single violin note floated through the air, and a second spotlight swung through the air as well, settling on a solo person not to far away facing the right, and the mono-browed head lay along the violin as the figure on the first guitar began singing in a soft voice. Not long after, a second guitar accompanied them, and a third spotlight swung through the air, and settled upon a third figure, not too far away from the others and facing the left of the first person. the familiar, shorter figure, was totally focused on his playing, eyes closed as his fingers moved over the strings, as his friends eyes were also closed, also totally focused on their parts.  
  
''Wish I was too dead to cry, The self-affliction phase, Stones to throw in my creator, Massacres to which I cater, You don't need to bother, I don't need to be, I'll keep slipping farther, But once I hold on, I won't let go 'til it bleeds.''  
  
There was a short pause in the singing as the figures played on their instruments, swaying to the beats inside their own bodies, totally focused on their playing, weaving their enchantment over the crowds.  
  
''Wish I was too dead to care, If you need I can at all, Never had a voice to protest, So you fed me shit to digest, I wish I had a reason, My flaws are open season, For this I gave up trying, One good turn deserves my dying, You don't need to bother, I don't need to be, I'll keep slipping farther, But once I hold on, I won't let go 'til it bleeds.''  
  
There was another pause while they played they instruments, sweat now beginning to shine on their foreheads and cheeks, of which they were oblivious to. It was as if they WERE the music, as if they lived for this moment.  
  
''Wish I died instead of lived, The zombie hides my face, Child forgotten with its memories, Diaries left with cryptic entries, You don't need to bother, I don't need to be, I'll keep slipping farther, But once I hold on, I won't let go 'til it bleeds. You don't need to bother, I don't need to be, I'll keep slipping farther, But once I hold on, I'll never let down my deceits.''  
  
They finished the song, and the crowd erupted into cheers. Double D stood up from the edge of the stage, feeling as if this was the moment he had waited his whole life for...An incredibly giddy feeling rushed through him, as Ed and Eddy came up beside him and each took one of his hands and they bowed before the audience. Then Eddy turned to him. ''Great Job Double D...Time to wake up...wake up Double D...Wake Up.''  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
''Wake up Double D!!'' Eddy shook him by his shoulders again, eager to tell him about his latest money making scheme.  
  
''Wha?'' Double D rubbed his eyes and raised his head from his desk, reaching over and turning off his cd player, which had been playing Bother by Stone Sour. He didn't know why, but he felt wonderful...an incredible feeling of accomplishment and calm seem to fill every part of him. ''Guys...I had the most Incredible dream......''  
  
(Well, thas it. o.o thas my fic. I tried to put more detail into this fic. After all those fics out there about Poor Double D and the pain in his life..I felt this would be a good fic to write..I mean...this idea popped into my head, and it wouldn't leave, so I went ahead and wrote it. .o So fwa. Reviews will be adored and worshipped. Constructive criticism will be taken into consideration. Flames will be used to light firecrackers, bonfires, and other enjoyable activites the flamers would not want them to be used for. =D) 


End file.
